Expecting
by QueenDah12
Summary: When Cosette first finds out she is pregnant. *ONESHOT*


**Just a little one shot I thought of one day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables or any of its characters.**

* * *

Sunlight poured in the large windows of the Pontmercy household. More specifically, the Pontmercy bedroom. Rays of golden sunshine shone like a beacon down on the sleeping couple. Cosette stirred. As of yesterday, they had been married for two years. Marius had been gone for work, but he returned home as a surprise for his one and only, Cosette. Needless to say, the night was filled with a romantic air. And now the sun rose to shed light on the new day. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Cosette's head rested on Marius's chest. His hand wrapped around her, resting on her shoulder. Cosette stared down at her love, content to stay there forever. She planted a sweet, loving kiss on her sleeping husband's lips. And, to her surprise, he kissed her right back.

"Didn't think I was awake, did you?" He teased. She shook her head and smiled. Her golden locks cascading down her shoulders. "You can wake me up like that whenever you want to. I won't complain."

Marius stretched. Cosette only snuggled deeper into his arms. "Don't leave yet." Her voice muffled.

"Oh, love." He breathed. "I could never leave you."

* * *

It was late when they came back in the house. They both walked in laughing. The day had been spent doing various things throughout the city. A stop at the market to pick up some fresh bread. A walk through the streets donating a bit to the poor living there. A stroll through the park and a picnic in the gardens. Even a walk through the cemetery. They placed fresh flowers on her father's grave and ones on each of Marius's friends who died in battle. But the night was not filled with sadness. The lovers walked home arm in arm to enjoy a dinner and another evening together.

Cosette woke up with a painful stomach. She groaned and figured it must've been cramps. Her menstrual cycle had been late that month and she figured it must've started right then. She groaned and rolled over, but quickly sat up when she noticed she was extremely nauseous. She bolted to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before she aggressively vomited up the previous night's contents. The acidity burned her throat and tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. Another violent heave caused her to lean back over to the toilet. She barely even noticed Marius kneeling next to her, rubbing her back and pulling her hair out of her face.

Cosette sobbed into his arms as he held her and gently rocked her back and forth. Both of them just sitting on the cold stone floor in their bathroom. When she finally calmed down, he helped her into her clothes.

The next morning, he awoke and looked over at his sickly wife. He would have to fetch the doctor. She obviously was not well. He set her down on their bed where she yawned and looked visibly tired though she hadn't done anything that day.

"I'm going to get the doctor." Marius called from the doorway. "Be safe. I'll be right back."

* * *

Cosette's eyes had just fluttered closed when Marius and the doctor burst through the door. Marius placed a quick but loving kiss on her cheek before exiting the room leaving her alone with the doctor.

The doctor was a solemn man with kind eyes and soft features. He was fairly tall with chestnut brown hair and thin-framed glasses on his face.

"Now then, Mrs. Pontmercy, let's try and find out what's going on, shall we?" Cosette merely gave a small nod before the doctor continued. "What's been going on?"

Cosette told him about waking up with stomach pains and feeling nauseous and throwing up. She even bashfully told him how her bleeding was late and how tired she felt even though she had seldom moved throughout the day. The doctor furiously scribbled down his notes, looking up from behind his notepad from time to time. He paused before giving Cosette a skeptical look. He set down his notepad and took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Pontmercy, I apologize if this is too forward , but have you and your husband had sexual intercourse lately." Cosette but her lip and shifted uncomfortably. She blushed red before nodding to the doctor, and, to his surprise, he smiled.

"Well then, it would seem that you are, in fact, pregnant! My congratulations to you both." He must not have seen the shocked look on Cosette's face as he continued on talking. "All of the signs pointing to it. Now, I can't say for certain until you start showing, but I would say you're a few weeks along. We won't really know until later." He turned to face a still-shocked Cosette. "Would you like me to tell the father? Or would you rather do it yourself?" She half-snapped out of whatever world she was in.

"No, no. I want to tell him. Just let him know I'm okay and...just send him in here." She waved her hand before getting another far-off look. The doctor only smiled before leaving the room and greeting an ever nervous Marius. He frantically jumped up from his position at the dinner table.

"Is she alright?" He asked in a low voice. The doctor chuckled.

"She's fine, but I may need to check up on her again in a few weeks." Marius gave the doctor a small nod before handing him a few bills. He saw the doctor to the door before heading to the bedchamber.

He knelt beside his wife and held her hand. She gazed back at him a smile and a secret.

"Are you all right, my love?" She chuckled.

"Yes. Yes I'm great. I'm fact, I'm better than great. Marius," she paused. "We're going to have a baby." The look on his face was pure jubilation and disbelief. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He smiled and cried tears of pure joy before noticing his wife's trembling shoulders.

"Love," he called. A look of concern fleeting across his face. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, off course I'm happy. But Marius, I never grew up with a mother. I barely even knew her. How am _I _supposed to know how to take care of a child?"

"Oh, Cosette." He breathed. "Trust me, you will make a great mother. Your father raised you in love, which already gives our child so much. And I'll always be there, too, Cosette. For you and our child. We'll figure it out. Together."

She smiled through her tears. They shared a kiss full of emotion. They curled together on their bed. Just holding each other and letting the reality of the situation sit in for a moment.

* * *

Moonlight streamed into the large windows of the Pontmercy bedroom, now occupied by three residents. Marius and Cosette both lay, pondering the events of the day. Cosette was the first to blow out the settle in for a good night's sleep. Marius kissed his bride and then her still-flat stomach.

"Good night, little one." He whispered before settling down underneath the covers. "I'll see you in nine months."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As I said, this just kinda popped into my head one day, so I just wrote it down.**

**As always, please review! :)**


End file.
